So Wrong, Yet So Right
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Zoey is trapped in something that is forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey Redbird was a young priestess in training. Her Goddess, Nyx, had marked her and had given her the affinities of all five elements, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. Quietly, the young fledging walked along the path she knew so well. Slowly she walked up to the East wall and softly called out into the night.

"Are you there?"

She waited for a response but she didn't get one. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to her dorm, she heard the sound of material brushing against the bark of the large tree near her.

"I didn't think you would come."

Zoey smiled at the figure still hiding in the shadow of the tree. "I said I would, didn't I?" A rich laugh floated on the wind and wrapped itself around the young girl. "Won't you come out from the shadows? I want to see you in the moon light."  
After a second, there was a soft rustling sound and the front part of a boot was visible from under the hem of a long green dress. Slowly the figure reached out with her hand and placed it on the tree next to them and stepped fully into the light of the moon. The light reflecting off her Moss-Green eyes.

"You look perfect like that Zoey." She said as she gazed longingly at the young girl in front of her. The girl was wearing a black skirt with a slit up the side that ended at her knee, a black strapless top that showed her stomach and a matching half jacket with the sleeves hung from her elbows. The way the moonlight shone on her made her look as if she was glowing and the way she held herself commanded attention. Dragging her eyes away from the young priestess's body, she looked up into her dark eyes with seemed to be magnified by her vampire tattoo that traced lovely swirls down the sides of her face , down her neck, only to disappear underneath the material of her clothes.

Swallowing hard, the woman stepped out further into the light and reached out with her hand to cup the fledging face. "You are so beautiful." She whispered and tangled her hand in the long black tresses.

Zoey couldn't help but chuckle and snake her arms around her partners neck, pulling her closer to her. "You are the beautiful one.'' She said before she gave her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

A small gasp escaped the older woman's mouth at the soft feather like touch, then moaned as they continued along her jaw and down her neck. Without realizing it, she moved her hands from Zoey's cheek and the tree to the flat stomach of the girl and slowly moved her hands upwards, under the material of the top. The moan that she received when her fingers brushed the underside of her breasts was one of pure pleasure. Smiling to herself, she slid her hands under the girls bra and caressed them. When Zoey brought her mouth to her's, her entire body felt like it was on fire, as it always did when they shared a forbidden kiss of passion.

Zoey pored all of her love and lust into the kiss as her own hands began to wander over the taller woman's body. Sliding her hand over the curve of her hip, she moved it under the slit in the dress that ended mid thigh, and slipped a single finger inside of her. Quickening her movements, she brought the woman to orgasm quickly. Braking the kiss she looked up into Moss-Green eyes and smiled at the sight in front of her. She was panting heavily and with half closed eyes, she leant forward and kissed Zoey on the neck.

The wind picked up slightly causing the leafs on the tree to rustle, as if they were telling secrets to each other, but the two woman didn't notice. All they took notice of was each other and how they reacted to their touches. Zoey moaned and tilted her head to the side to allow better access. This movement was met with a soft bite that pierced the skin and allowed a soft trickle of blood to flow into the older vampires awaiting mouth. Both of them moaned at the same time, both experiencing the same pleasure from the gift from the Goddess Nyx. She felt the young priestess in training begin to shake against her as she drank and she knew that she had reached her own orgasm. Slowly pulling back, she looked at the girl in her arms silently, waiting fro her to open her eyes and walk away like she always did.

When Zoey opened her eyes, she saw the saddened look across the older woman's face and hugged her tightly. "Why does this have to be so wrong, when it feels so right?" She whispered into her shoulder.

"Because, I chose the wrong side and can't escape." Was the sad reply she got.

Looking up into the Moss-Green eyes, she sniffed and held back the tears. "I wish you hadn't, Neferet."

"So do I Zoeybird, so do I."


	2. The end

It was over. Zoey had finally defeated Kalona.

Neferet looked back as her name was called out. She frowned as she saw someone running towards her, but it changed into a bright smile as she realized who it was. She turned around fully and opened her arms wide, waiting for the young priestess to fall into them. She closed her arms around the girl tightly and held her close, not wanting to let go of her.

When Zoey pulled back, her eyes were bright with tears. She leant up and brushed her lips against Neferet's. It was a light kiss, filled with love. Slowly she pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

Neferet smiled at the declaration of love and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I love you too Zoeybird."

The young priestess smiled up at her and pulled her back down for a second kiss, this one filled with passion. Their lips crashed together with such fever, that neither of them heard or noticed the gasp that was torn from Erik; who was standing in front of the group of Zoey's friends. White hot anger flooded through him, he rushed forward and grabbed Neferet around the shoulders, swung her around and threw her into a near-by tree. He ran forward and forced his arm under her chin, trying to crush her wind pipe.

"What do you think you're doing? You have no right to even think about touching my girl!" He said, his words dripping with venom.

Neferet laughed at this. _His _girl? Pl-ea-se, she hadn't been his since their first kiss. "What makes you think she's _your_ girl? Do you even love her?" She asked in an emotionless voice.

"How _dare _you! I love Zoey. I bet you don't even know what love is, you evil bitch." He growled, pushing his arm against her throat tighter.

Zoey watched this as if it were a movie. The jock trying to beat up a guy for hitting on his girl, classic. But this wasn't a movie, this was her life. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and moved forward and tried to pull Erik off of Neferet, but with out success. She was only pushed aside, with such force she fell to the ground, landing at a weird angle. Neferet watched her fall and hit her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious. Snapping her head back to look at the arrogant boy, she gave him a level ten death glare.

"Stevie Rae, check on Zoey." She said in an eerily calm voice.

The blonde girl nodded her head and quickly walked over to her friend. She crouched down and and brushed her dark hair away from her face. There was a small cut along her temple that was bleeding slowly. She looked up at Neferet; who was in a starring contest with Erik. "She has a cut on her head and it's bleeding." 

If possible, Neferets glare got scarier. She brought her arms up between herself and the boy, and pushed him backwards with all her strength. With a loud growl/snarl, he was sent flying. He landed on the grass a couple of meters away with a rather unpleasant thump. Nobody paid any attention to him, as Neferet rushed over to the fallen girl and crouched down next to her just as she started to groan and roll her head to the side.

"Zoey, are you alright?" She asked hurriedly as she looked her over.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She placed her hand over the cut on her temple and winced in pain.

"You were pushed to the ground, and hit your head on a rock. Here, let me see if I can heal it." Neferet answered, placing her right hand over the cut and closing her eyes.

Slowly a silvery-white light started to glow from under her palm and expand until it was surrounding both girls, pulsing. When Neferet pulled her hand away, at first she didn't notice the light, but after seeing Zoey's eyes go wide, she looked around her. Her jaw dropped at the sight that was behind her. Nyx stood there in all her beauty, no words could describe how beautiful she was, it just wasn't possible.

"My daughters, congratulations on your victory against Kolana." She said in a voice that sounded like honey.

"Thank you, Nyx." Zoey said, and stood up, with the help of Neferet; who was still starring awed at the Goddess.

Nyx smiled at them and spread her arms out in front of her. "I'm here to give you something. Something I believe you will appreciate. I give you my blessing. I wish to see you live a long and happy life, Zoey Redbird, Neferet. I hope it is filled with love and joy. Do not underestimate the power of love, it is a greater gift than any I could give you." She walked over to Neferet and cupped her face in her perfect hands. "I am glad you have seen the light and returned to me, my daughter. I have greatly missed your view on this world." She said softly and kissed her on the forehead, and disappearing in a shimmering light of gold.

Zoey smiled at the glow of light before it disappeared into nothing. That was a surprise to say the least, but a welcome one. Lifting her head back and looking towards the heavens, she sent a silent pray of thanks to her Goddess. _"Do not thank me Zoeybird, it was the right thing to do. Good luck my daughter." _Her voice echoed in her head with a soft laugh that sound like little bells jingling in the wind. She lowered her head and looked at Neferet. Gone was her look of awe, but a look of utter happiness. She smiled and reached out her hand to cup her cheek, turning her head to look at her.

Gasping softly, she removed her hand. "Your tattoo's, they've changed." She whispered.

Neferet's hand shot up to her face. "What?"

"They look like mine." She said and traced her finger tips down the side of her face, down her neck and onto her shoulder where the ended in a swirling pattern facing inwards. "They're beautiful." She looked her in the eye. "So are you." She whispered and kissed her.

Neferet moaned against the soft lips and wound her arms around Zoey's waist, pulling her closer. This was perfect, the war against Kalona was over, she had been accepted back into Nyx's circle and she was kissing the woman she loved. Pulling her closer still, she pulled out of the kiss and looked the woman in her arms. "I love you Zoey. I don't think I could live with out you." She whispered, as she touched her forehead to Zoeys.

"I don't think I could live without in my life Neferet, I love you so much." Zoey smiled at her, but looked away at the sound of someone standing on a stick and snapping it in half.

Erik stood up slowly, trying to stay balanced. Neferet's blow had been stronger then anything he had taken in his whole life. Narrowing his eyes at the smiling pair, he stepped forward, snapping a stick. Zoey looked at him and pushed Neferet behind her with her arms spread out behind her, holding her there. He took another step forward but was forced backwards by an unseen force. Looking to his right, he saw Damien standing there with his hand pointing just in front of him. The next thing he knew, he felt as if he was on fire, Shaunee had her palm facing him, a scowl gracing her lovely features.

"Don't move Erik. One move and you'll be burned to a crisp." She said, her voice like ice. He would not hurt Zoey again. Not after the first time when he spread those rumors about her sleeping with Loren Blake. Well, of coarse they were true, but he had used her for his own pleasure.

Snarling under his breath, he turned to look at Zoey. "You chose _her _over me. She is the reason this war began. How could you love someone like that? She's evil." He growled.

Zoey narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I chose Neferet over you. Yes, she may be the reason the war began, but she is also the reason why the war is _over_. I can love her because I'm in love with her and have been since you started to spread those rumors about me being a slut. Because of you I lost my friends for a long time, and the only person there was Neferet. She looked after me and held me as I cried into the early hours of the day. You are nothing more then a selfish jerk."

"You used me." He stated, curling his hands into fists at his side.

"Yes, I did. Just like you used me. How does it feel to lose Erik?" She asked with a cruel smile.

Growling louder then before, he stepped forward and fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Slowly forcing himself to stand, he walked over to the two woman, he looked Zoey in the eye and snarled. "I loved you."

"No, you loved the idea of being with the most powerful fledging. You never loved me." She said, and with a swift motion of her arms, pushed him away from her with wind, making him once again to hit the ground with a thump. "You will never hurt anyone of us again Erik." She lifted her hands towards the skys and closed her eyes. "Spirit, I need you. Help show everyone everywhere what Erik Night is really like. Don't let him hurt another being. Show the true him." She said and dropped her arms to her sides, before quickly bringing them back up in his direction. There was a sudden _whoosh _before a mist settled over the form of the vampire. When it settled, he didn't look any different, but you could feel the hatred and anger rolling off of him.

"What have you done?" He snarled.

"You will never hurt anyone else Erik Night. Never will you use someone for you own enjoyment, never will you hurt innocent people, never will you be trusted."

Glaring at the girl, he stood up, turned on his heel and marched away, never looking back. Once he was gone, Zoey turned around and collapsed into her loves arms. "Don't let me go." She whispered into her shoulder.

Neferet held her close to her. "So long as I live." She promised.


End file.
